Start your future
by WritinAngel22
Summary: Starts off in the bathroom. Rachel asks for Quinn's advice about marrying Finn. But Quinn throws in a twist. So now Rachel has to decide who is the love of her life. Quinn or Finn.
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven't written in a while. And I technically have 3 other stories going on right now. I've met a little bit of a writer's block with those stories. Also I haven't had any time. So Rizzles, I'll probably need to take a break until the dvds come out. So I can do my rewrite. Faberry I will go back to the first one in due time. I still know where I'm going with it, just need to find the time. I know I wrote this instead but it was stuck in my head. And Pezberry, give me some time to figure out where I'm going with it. It's different than anything I've ever written.**

**So SPOILER: This is the bathroom scene from the Michael episode, with my own little twist. I'm sure many of you had this same thought watching that scene. I don't know if anyone else has written it or not. So this is my take. I'll probably write some more. I have a twist to Quinn's speech in the choir room. So enjoy, and I love reading your thoughts, and please be patient with me.**

* * *

><p>Quinn was in the girl's bathroom fixing her make up when Rachel walked in.<p>

"Hey," Rachel said by the door. She walked over to Quinn. "Look I need your advice, alright…about-about an adult problem."

Panic went through Quinn's body. "Holy crap, are you pregnant?" Quinn asked without thinking.

"No…" Rachel replied looking around the bathroom. "Look, I'm coming to you as a friend and oddly because I also think you're the only person that will give me just a straight forward and thoughtful answer about this."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Quinn said trying to cover her initial response. "Yes. I can… keep a secret."

"Ok," Rachel sighed barely audible. "Well, um, Finn… asked me to marry him." Rachel finally got out.

Quinn opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She felt her world coming apart. She had lost her chance to be with the person she loved. She tried to push the feelings aside and gave Rachel a smile.

"What did you say?" Quinn finally asked.

"Well… I said I needed to think about it," Rachel replied, nodding her head satisfied with her response.

Quinn took a minute before telling Rachel her answer. "Well, you can't."

Rachel went on the defensive. "Why? I mean, plenty of people get married at our age. I mean I know that he and I haven't lived together or anything but you know. I-I love him and he's the one, I know it."

Quinn let out a sigh and turned to her bag as Rachel went on her rant. She pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to Rachel. At the end of her speech she resisted the urge to say, you don't know he's the one. Two years ago it was Jesse, and again last year when Finn thought I was the one.

Quinn gave Rachel a small nod and handed her the paper.

"What's this?" Rachel asked not breaking eye contact with Quinn as she unfolded the letter. She then looked at the paper.

"My ticket out of here," Quinn replied. She paused giving Rachel a second to read the letter. "I got into Yale, early admissions." Quinn let out a small laugh. With a wide smile on her face she continued to talk about her success. It was better than yelling at Rachel. "Turns out my essay about overcoming adversity, while maintaining a straight A average, during a teen pregnancy, really turned on the admissions boards."

Rachel looked up from the letter, opening her arms she said, "Quinn that's amazing."

The small brunette stepped into Quinn's embrace wrapping her arm around Quinn's neck. Quinn instinctively wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. Not wanting to let her go.

"That's so great." Rachel said into Quinn's ear. Rachel was trying to be happy but felt her stomach drop. She never thought how much she was going to miss this girl. Her dreams were coming true and Rachel was going to be another Lima Loser, with Finn.

As Rachel started to pull away she turned her face towards Quinn's. She placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Quinn was in shock. her cheek was burning, and could still feel Rachel's lips on her.

"That's great," Rachel said again, more trying to convince herself than congratulating Quinn.

"I'm sure you'll get your NYADA one soon," Quinn said with a concerned look, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah, I mean, New York mail is notoriously slow, so..." Rachel replied.

"My point being is that, I've dated Finn, Puck, Sam. Even thought I loved some of them. But by the time the snow falls in New Haven next winter." Quinn shook her head. "I won't know why." Quinn let her opinion sink in.

"So are-are you saying Finn and I should break up?"

_Yes!_ Quinn thought. But decided to keep on the track she was on. "I'm all for making the most of the next few months. But I hate the idea of-of dragging an anchor of my past into the bright lights of my future. Rachel, you have an amazing life ahead of you." Quinn grasped Rachel's hands. She looked at their intertwined hands before looking into Rachel's eyes. "As hard as it may be, if you want everything that you've ever dreamed of… you're gonna have to break up with him."

_And be with me!_ Quinn added in her head.

"That's an awful thing to say." Rachel said pulling her hands out of Quinn's grasp.

Quinn tried to not yell. She held onto the sink for support, squeezing it tightly, transferring her anger. "Look, you wanted straight and thoughtful. I guess at one point it made sense to love somebody for your whole life but it doesn't anymore. Women are finding themselves in their thirties now, every magazine says it. We hardly know what we're gonna want in fifteen years."

"I mean… Finn and I, we can grow together-" Rachel argued.

"Look, Rachel, I-" Quinn interrupted. She looked down trying to think of what else to say. She tried talking about school and their futures. That didn't work. She tried talking about her past love. She failed again. She gave Rachel a straight answer. Quinn even used a feminist approach. None of it was working. There was one thing left. "I-" Quinn trailed off again.

Rachel was waiting for a response, and was getting angry at the silence. "What? What haven't you told me?"

"I love you," Quinn finally spat out.

"W-What?" Rachel stammered, bringing her hand to her face.

Quinn grasped Rachel's biceps. "I love you Rachel Berry. Since joining Glee club you've been the one consistent person in my life. I want to be with you, and I'd be someone that would help support your future. Not drag you down. I'll be in Connecticut while you're in New York."

Quinn gave Rachel a minute letting the information sink in. Then she surprised not only Rachel but herself. She leaned down connecting their lips in an act of desperation. The small girl didn't know how to respond at first. Then again a surprise to both she reciprocated. The kiss was so different than anyone she had kissed. Finn was sloppy and timid. Puck was rushed and all over the place. And Jesse was cocky and lacking passion. Kissing Quinn felt right. Their lips locked together, her neck didn't hurt from straining. And Quinn's lips were soft.

Rachel felt the swipe of Quinn's tongue. Her eyes shot open and she pushed Quinn away. She was dating a possibly marrying Finn. Rachel just stared at Quinn.

"Rach-" Quinn tried to talk but Rachel put her hand up silencing her.

Rachel turned her head away from Quinn, looking at the floor. Then her body followed, and Rachel briskly left the bathroom; Leaving behind her other option for her future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay update. I needed Faberry because of the BS from the winter finale last night. Those who saw it will know exactly what I'm talking about. But plus side it is perfect ammunition for my story. I can see it in my head, just gotta get it out. Over the next wat 7 wks I'll try and get this story to that point and do some updates of the other one I started over a year ago. Anyways hope you like this short chapter. And always thank you for reviews and follows.**

* * *

><p>Quinn just finished belting out "Can Never Say Goodbye." She sang the song for Rachel, and every fiber of her being was telling her to not change girl to boy. But she did because it was for Rachel, because she was the one struggling to say good-bye to her boy.<p>

The room all applauded to Quinn's performance.

"Wow, Quinn," Finn said glancing at Rachel making sure it was ok to compliment her. Rachel gave him eye contact, saying it's ok. "That was incredible."

Mr. Shue walked over to Quinn in front of the room. "Even more incredible is her big news," Mr. Shue says pointing at Finn. He turns to Quinn, "Tell them," as he motioned to the group.

A smile spread on Quinn's face. She closed her eyes. "I got into Yale."

The room again opened up in applauds. Mr. Shuster laughs. Mercedes' mouth drops. There was a lot of cheering. Well, all but Rachel. She clapped with a forced smile then it faded. She knew because of their previous conversation in the girl's bathroom. She just wanted an honest answer about marrying FInn. She ended up getting more than she bargained for. She was now had conflicting feelings. This wasn't the do I or don't I marry Finn conflict. It was now do I love Finn? Could I be gay? Do I have feelings for Quinn? It was all confusing and she was still processing. Rachel knew Quinn was singing that song for her.

"It's just amazing," Mr. Shue continued. "After everything you've been through, you really deserve this, Quinn."

"We are so proud of you Quinn," Mercedes chimed in.

"I want to thank you guys…because without each and every one of you, this would never have happened." Quinn said looking at her friends. "You supported me and loved me through all the drama, and that's why I'm standing here. I wasted so much time hating myself for the stupid mistakes that I made, but the truth is that without all of those, I never would have dreamed this to be my future." Quinn was looking around at everyone as she spoke. Then she locked her eyes on Rachel's as she finished her speech. "I was the only one standing in the way of myself."

Quinn paused giving Rachel a minute to think about what she was saying. Finn noticed that Quinn was staring at his girlfriend, and looked at Rachel. It was like they didn't notice anyone else was in the room. He found it odd but just shrugged it off. He didn't know when but knew they somehow became friends this year.

Quinn continued with her speech. "You can't change your past… but you can let go and start your future."

Everyone started clapping again and walked over to Quinn. Rachel didn't move. She didn't clap she didn't stand she just sat there. _Only one standing in the way of myself…You can't change your past… but you can let go… and start your future_, Rachel kept thinking in her head. Quinn's words were swimming in her head. _What do I want for my future…? Broadway, duh,_ Rachel told herself. _But who is in my future? Quinn is going to Connecticut she's getting out of Lima. I haven't heard anything from NYADA. I won't be going anywhere. I'll just hold her back. And Finn… well Finn he said it himself. He has no future either. Quinn predicted that he'd just take over Burt's tire shop. I can be a mechanic's wife..._ Tears were starting to sting Rachel's eyes. She was jealous of Quinn. She couldn't even comprehend if she had feeling for the girl, she was mad. Quinn was going to be living the life Rachel wanted… a life that wasn't here.

"Hey Rachel, you ready?" Finn asked grabbing his bag.

She looked around the room and saw that everyone had left. Well, all but her, Finn and Quinn. Quinn was still staring at Rachel. She was watching as she thought about what she said. Saw the pain and anguish on her face, as everyone crowded around Quinn. But Quinn knew that wasn't the cause Rachel's reaction, she could tell by the look in her eyes, she was lost in her mind.

"Uhm you go ahead. I haven't congratulated Quinn yet," Rachel said standing up.

"I'll wait-" Finn started.

"No," Rachel cut him off. "No, I need a little girl time. I'll call you later."

"Uh yea, ok," Finn replied. He leaned down and gave Rachel a light kiss on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

He left without another word, more confused than ever.

"You ok Rachel?" Quinn finally asked when they were alone.

"Do you really see me in your future?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked down at her feet. She clasped her hands together in front, "I'd like to but…" Quinn stalled.

"But what?" Rachel asked standing crossing her arms.

Quinn raised her head looking Rachel in the eyes. "But the question remains. Do you have any feelings for me?"

Rachel uncrossed her arms. "I don't know Quinn. You kinda sprung this on me."

"I know and I'm sorry. I've been trying to find the right time to tell you. But then you told me Finn proposed and I saw my opportunity was slipping away. You were slipping away. If you don't have feelings for me, ok I will find a way to live with that. I'm concerned and afraid that you're settling. You're afraid you won't get into NYADA so your plan B is to marry Finn and never leave Lima."

Rachel shook her head. She couldn't argue because she knew Quinn was right. Everyone's future was starting; they were getting their letters of acceptance. But Rachel was still waiting, and didn't think of a plan B.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered as she placed her hands on Rachel's biceps.

Quinn touch made the tears in Rachel's eyes start to fall. "I have no future Quinn. At least I wouldn't be alone."

Quinn didn't say anything; she just pulled Rachel into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ever just had an idea, then start writing, then it just goes in a completely different direction, and can't stop. Yea that kinda happened here. It was like I didn't have to think about it, my fingers just knew. Anyways I hope you like the chapter. I'm doing the extended deleted scenes that should've been in the episodes. So again there are spoilers so beware. And as always thank you for your reviews and follows. They always make me smile to see you all are enjoying my writing.**

* * *

><p>Rachel allowed herself to grieve, feeling her future to slip away. She buried face in the crook of Quinn's neck. She never noticed how comforting Quinn was. She simply held Rachel. She didn't try to tell her how to fix her problem. She didn't keep saying "It's ok," and rub her back, like Finn does. It was refreshing to have someone understand her.<p>

When she felt she couldn't cry anymore Rachel slowly pulled away from Quinn. The blonde moved a piece of hair behind Rachel's ear. Then moved her hands to the small girl's cheeks, using her thumbs she started to wipe away Rachel's tears.

Rachel just looked up at Quinn. She didn't ask her to stop, or ask why she was doing it. She just allowed herself to be taken care of, something that doesn't seem to happen enough. Quinn let go of Rachel and went to her bag, pulling out a few tissues. Rachel took them and walked over to the window of Mr. Shue's office, and finished cleaning herself up, ridding the streaks of mascara, and wiping her nose.

Rachel turned to get her bag, and saw Quinn still standing in the middle of the choir room. She expected her to leave after handing her the tissues. Rachel walked towards Quinn.

"Thanks," Rachel whispered, looking down at the tissues in her hands.

"You're welcome," Quinn replied.

Neither girl moved at first. Rachel finally looked up and locked eyes with Quinn again. Then she stepped forward back into Quinn's embrace, wrapping her arms around her waist. Quinn was taken by surprise, but reciprocated the hug. She didn't want to let go, but all perfect moments must come to an end. Rachel pulled away, and gave Quinn a light kiss on the cheek.

"You're a good friend Quinn," Rachel said with the threat of tears stinging her eyes. She turned and grabbed her bag and left without another word or glance at Quinn.

Quinn didn't move she just watched the girl she loved walk out.

* * *

><p>Twenty four hours later Rachel was at her locker as Kurt came running down the hall, going on about receiving his NYADA letter, and being a finalist. Rachel did her best smile and tried to be enthusiastic for Kurt.<p>

"Wh-What yours say?" Kurt asked.

Rachel continued to look at the letter in Kurt's hand. Second time this week she felt her world crumbing. She was again overwhelmed with jealousy. Her gay best friend got into _her _school. Finally Rachel answered with a shrug, "I didn't get one."

Rachel continued to look at Kurt's letter. She felt the tears burning as she shook her head. She looked up to look at her friend.

"That doesn't mean anything," Kurt said trying to reassure her. "Just means they haven't sent it yet."

Rachel wasn't having any of it. She turned, using the lockers to hold her up. She couldn't look at Kurt or listen to him.

"I didn't even make it to the finals," Rachel countered. "I knew it… I had a weird feeling in my stomach all week long."

"Rachel don't be stupid," Kurt said trying to comfort Rachel.

"Stupid," Rachel snapped. "Stupid is watching all of your friends make plans for their future, and realizing that you have none at all. No plans, no college, nowhere to go. All I have here is my boyfriend and… and I have no idea what I'm doing."

For the second time in twenty four hours Rachel broke down. Kurt wrapped her arms around the small girl, in an effort to comfort her. It didn't have the same effect as Quinn's arms did. She let Kurt try, before she pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sure you'll get your letter tomorrow or something. They'd be stupid not to consider you," Kurt again tried to comfort Rachel.

The small brunette didn't say anything. She nodded, closed her locker and walked away. She didn't know where her body took her. Not until she reached the locker of one ex-cheerleader. Quinn closed her locker and jumped seeing Rachel next to it.

"Rachel, you startled me," Quinn said placing a hand on her beating heart.

"You got into Yale," Rachel said as tears started to fall again.

"Rach," Quinn said placing her hand on the brunette's arm.

"Kurt…" Rachel was starting to get choked up. "Kurt is a finalist for NYADA."

Quinn didn't say anything. She remained quiet waiting for Rachel to finish.

"And I have nothing. I have Finn. And together we'll have Burt's tire shop."

Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and started to guide her out of the school to her Red VW bug. She went over to the passenger side and opened the door. She helped Rachel into her car and closed the door. Rachel didn't know what was going on, but instinctively put on her seatbelt as Quinn went to the driver side. She still had a few more classes but she just wanted to go home. She was hoping that was where Quinn was taking her.

Rachel looked out the window as Quinn drove. The five minute ride home turned into ten, twenty an hour. About two hours later they finally reached their destination. Quinn pulled into a parking garage and turned off the engine. She looked over at Rachel, who had finally stopped crying.

"Come on," Quinn said nodding towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Rachel said finally turning towards Quinn.

Quinn got out of the car and went over to Rachel's door. She opened the door and held out her hand, for Racje; to take.

"Just trust me." Quinn finally replied.

Rachel took Quinn's hand, getting out of the vehicle. Rachel didn't remove her hand from Quinn's as they walked the streets of their state's capital.

"Quinn?"

"We're almost there," Quinn said not looking back.

Rachel was looking around at the many buildings and people going about their business. It reminded her a bit of New York. The reminder just made her heart sink more. Reminding her of what she will never have.

Quinn walked into a theater and went to the ticket window. She picked up the two tickets she had reserved, and double checked the seats.

"So we have a few hours until the show. Want to get something to eat?" Quinn asked Rachel.

Rachel didn't even notice where they were or what they were doing. She did notice she was getting a little hungry. The reality of her skipping school and her dads didn't know where she was.

"My dads," was all Rachel got out.

"Don't worry. I called them on the way here. Told them what happened and they thought a trip to the city would do you some good. They took care of us skipping the rest of the day. Come on I know a good vegan place not far from here."

Rachel allowed Quinn to guide her to the restaurant. She managed to put her mind together to order, and eat. The meal was silent. Quinn could see Rachel was in a sense catatonic. Quinn remembered being in Rachel's shoes at the beginning of the school year. With her pink hair believing she had nothing in her life. The only thing she had was her baby, and went crazy trying to get her back. It was Rachel that put her back on track. That was a pivotal moment for Quinn. It was the day outside Figgin's office when she realized she saw Rachel more than friends.

"You ready?" Quinn asked as she signed the receipt.

Rachel nodded in response. Quinn stood up and extended her hand for Rachel to take. Rachel accepted the gesture. The physical contact would make Rachel's mind think of a positive future, a future with Quinn.

Following the crowd into the theater, Quinn and Rachel took their seats in the front row. Rachel still didn't notice the map with the green twinkly lights in the middle. It wasn't until the orchestra started, and she heard the words "good news" the first lyrics to "No One Mourns the Wicked." The first song of her favorite play Wicked.

All thoughts of her future melted away. She was enthralled in watching the character of Elphaba evolve from the overprotective big sister to the person who defied the wizard fighting for Animal rights. She was singing along to "Defying Gravity," at the end of act one. Quinn noticed the soft voice next to her, and watched Rachel sing. It reminded her of freshman year when her and Kurt had the diva off. It's crazy how they became best friends. The stage went black and everyone burst into applause.

Rachel jumped up as she clapped until the lights came back on. People started filing out to freshen up.

"Oh my god, I forgot how amazing this play is. Where is my playbill?" Rachel said looking around.

Quinn handed her one of the playbills in her hand. "Here, I'm glad you're having fun."

Rachel began looking though the book. "Look the person playing Elphie she was the understudy on Broadway. And Fiyero graduated from a school named Curry… hmm… odd name for a school. And Glinda she's was also on the Legally Blonde tour and was on an episode of Law and Order. Well so has half the cast."

Quinn smiled at Rachel's enthusiasm. She just watched and listened to Rachel read off what plays each cast member was part of in the past, or their education. Next thing she knew the lights were off again and the second act started. Rachel turned her attention back to the stage watching every move and listening to every note, singing along to her favorite songs.

Then the play was almost over, Elphaba just started the song "For good."

"I'm limited… Just look at me… I'm limited… And look at you; you can do all the things I couldn't do, Glinda. So now it's up to you… For both of us… now it's up to you…" Quinn heard Rachel sing along with the green witch.

Quinn turned her attention from the stage to Rachel. Rachel wasn't looking at the stage, she was looking at Quinn. "You're my Glinda Quinn," Rachel whispered.

Quinn put her arm around Rachel's shoulder, pulling her close, and placed her other hand on Rachel's. "And you're my Elphie," Quinn reassured

Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, and they remained in that position until the end. As everyone filed out of the theater. Quinn took a detour to one of the side doors.

"Quinn now what are you doing?"

"We are going to meet the cast. They'll come out one of the side doors. And I have reason to believe it's this one."

"Ok now that I'm not in my head how did you get all this together?" Rachel asked.

"I have my ways."

"You had this planned didn't you?"

"Maybe, but are you complaining. I mean was this not just the thing to get you out of your funk. The belief the only place you can go for school to have a career on the stage is NYADA. That you can go to a school no one has ever heard of and still make it big. Whether it's part of the ensemble or on the tour, it's your dream, is it not?"

"You're right. Just being on the stage is better than nothing. Especially at this point," Rachel agreed.

"I don't want you to give up on your dream Rachel. You need to put yourself out there. Look at other colleges; I'm sure Boston has some colleges with an amazing musical theater department. And it's still a major city and a lot closer to New York than Lima."

Rachel snuck her arm around Quinn's waist giving her a hug. "Thank you Quinn. Thank you for showing me, and reminding me of what my future could be."

"You're welcome Rachel. Don't sell yourself short, you are capable of anything. You just have to keep pushing yourself."

They remained in the embrace until the side door opened. Rachel got the members to sign her playbill. She bombarded them with questions. How they got their start and the school they went to. The answers were varied, but not one said NYADA which is what Quinn was hoping for. They wished Rachel luck, and look forward to working with her in the future.

The entire ride home Rachel did not stop talking. Only time she did was to take a sip of her water and breathe. Quinn couldn't help the smile on her face. Her planned worked. She didn't expect to go into the city so early. Rachel's break down wasn't expected, but it ended up working in Quinn's favor. They had hit some traffic on the way into the city. Quinn had made some calls after school yesterday and managed to get last minute tickets. She had to pull some strings but she was determined. She remembered at Nationals Rachel and Kurt snuck out of the hotel one morning. Rachel didn't stop talking on the bus ride home about singing on the very stage Wicked was born.

Two hours later Quinn was pulling into Rachel's driveway. It was about midnight when they got home.

"Sorry we got home so late. But I hope you had fun," Quinn said putting her car in park.

"It was worth whatever the consequences await. Only way you could've topped it would've been taking me all the way to New York City," Rachel said removing her seatbelt.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Quinn replied.

"Well hopefully… There won't be a next time. Or next time will be you watching me front row as Elphaba or staring in a brand new musical."

"I'll be there with bells on," Quinn said with a smile.

"Thank you," Rachel said reaching over giving Quinn a hug.

The warmth of her body spread through Rachel. It was a feeling that was foreign to her. As she pulled away she didn't go far, just enough to lock lips with Quinn. The feeling grew and was overwhelming. Rachel pulled Quinn closer, trying to get more of her body to touch hers. She swiped her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip. She responded in kind, opening her mouth, and tasting Rachel with hers. Rachel kept trying to pull Quinn closer, but the center console was in the way. Quinn could tell what Rachel wanted and placed her hands on the small girl's thighs, lifting her up and onto her lap. Rachel let out a squeal between their interlocked lips.

The position was awkward and uncomfortable, but Quinn had her hand on the door controlling the seat. She pushed it down and back, away from the steering wheel, and had the back lie down. Now Rachel was lying on top of Quinn. The feel of Quinn's body, was warm and inviting. Quinn's hand were resting on Rachel's hips, and were not moving. Finn could be a little handsy, constantly trying to convince her into having sex. The comparison to Finn brought Rachel back to reality. She quickly sat up, hitting her head on the ceiling and accidentally hitting the horn.

"Are you ok?" Quinn said leaning up on her elbows.

"This is wrong," Rachel said rolling off Quinn.

Quinn didn't say anything. She put her seat back and fixed her hair as Rachel did the same. "I'm sorry you feel that way," Quinn finally said in a level voice.

Rachel turned to look at her friend. "It's not what you think. It's not because you're my friend, and a girl."

"No it's exactly what I think. It's because you haven't given Finn your answer. I just hope you make an answer based on what is best for you, and what you want. Not what's best for him or for his wants," Quinn replied.

Rachel leaned over the console and gave Quinn one last kiss on the cheek. "I have a lot to think about. Thank you again Quinn. I had a lovely time and hope we can do this again."

"Promise?" Quinn asked.

"Promise," Rachel replied. Then she opened the door and ran into her house.

She closed the front door and put her back against it. She sunk down to the floor and placed her head on her knees. "Now what?" she muttered to herself.


End file.
